Logan Lukenz and Krystal Honor's Hunger Games
by MadisonOneProductions
Summary: Logan Lukenz, District 12, and Krystal Honor, District 1, will do anything to keep themselves alive. Kill anyone. Except they're in the games each with a person they love. Both have to make sacrifices to keep themselves and the people they love alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction, hope you like it! :) This is going to be written by me (Maddie) and my friend Monica. We are each going to trade off chapters. You should know that we are writing from two different perspectives. I will be writing from Logan Lukenz perspective and Monica will be writing from Krystal Honor's perspective. Please go easy on us, we've never written anything like this before LOL :) Hope you like it, please review and give us any advise or ideas or feedback please! Thanks! :) This is Monica's chapter.**

"Krystal look! That boy's looking at you! You should go talk to him!" I gave my mom a look that said "Stop talking now or we're gonna have problems." I gave that look to so many people that it's now officially the "Krystal Look". Like I care. I don't need to talk to anyone. I work better alone.

District 1 is the nicest of all the Districts. We all know that. But… to me there's something off about it. I just can't place it…

Just then the mayor walks up to the podium to recite the history of Panem. Great another interruption to my mind. Can't anyone shut up long enough so I can think? Obviously not. Our useless history: The great Panem rose form the ashes of North America. Disasters, droughts, storms, fires, land swallowing seas, war, blah blah blah! The Capitol rose along with 13 other districts. And that's supposed to make us happy? Pfft… The only thing really worth mentioning it the Dark Days. Now that's a good story! It's the one thing I can actually listen to without wanting to hurt anyone. It calms me down in a sick way. The Dark Days were an uprising of the districts against the "beloved" Capitol. Twelve were defeated. The thirteenth? Destroyed, obliterated, taken down, use what ever words you want, but it's defiantly not there anymore. Ok, story time over. Back to useless talking. Treaty of Treason to ensure "peace among our people" and our most deadly reminder. The Hunger Games.

Even worse then the Dark Days. The Hunger Games happen once a year. For the Capitol, it's the biggest, most anticipated event of the year. For the rest of the districts, it's the darkest time. We dread it. Every year the whole district gathers for the Reaping. At the Reaping they draw two names, one boy and one girl from their district, to go an fight to the death in The Hunger Games. You first get entered when you turn 11. You get entered again and again until you're 18. That's the last year. But here's the catch, at 11 you get entered once. 12, twice and so on and so forth. Also, if you enter your name an extra time, you get grain for one person for one year. If you wanted to get grain for your whole family, you would have to enter your name for you and each member of your family. We don't do that in District 1. The Capitol spoils us because we give them pretty rocks. Whoop-dee-doo… So if you get picked to be thrown into the biggest fight of your life, here's what happens. They take you to the Capitol, pamper you and throw in a bit of training then chuck you into an area. No one knows what the area will look like. There's a new one every year. It can range form a sunny, flowery meadow to a frozen wasteland. Nothing can prepare you for the area, only the fighting that happens in it. People in our district live for the fighting and killing. We train, and train, and train, and win. Most of the time. Constant pampering plus training equals winning. It keeps everyone happy. Except me… Like I said, something's not right and I'm the only one smart enough to realize it so that must mean I'm the only one smart enough to figure it out.

"Krystal Honor!"

"Excuse me what?" My voice sounds wrong even to myself. It's very underused. Cause I care so much. Then I catch the look my mom and my 2 sisters, Catherine and Rosia, are giving me. "Oh…" I say, out loud much to my surprise. I put on my brave face, my hardened mask which I can hide behind when I need to. So I wear it 24/7. For some reason this worries my family even more. Whatever.

"Umm… Krystal Honor?" The mayor calls again.

"I'm coming!" Maybe I said that to quiet? He should've seen me by now.

"I said Krystal Honor!"

"I'M COMING!" He heard me that time. I saw him flinch. I should explain why. I'm beautiful. I'm have long blonde hair and blue eyes like "the clearest pond on a sunny day". That's a quote from some guy who was stupid enough to talk to me. And get this, he expected me to talk back! Anyways, I look the part, but I sound like… I don't know something that's been dead for years then decided to talk again. No one wants to hear it. I sound like that because I've probably only spoken a total of 20 words in my life. Sad isn't it? Well you're wrong. It's not. Not talking makes me stronger. And that strength is going to help me survive The Hunger Games. Oh didn't I tell you? The reason our fat, old mayor was calling my name was because I'm the girl tribute in the 76th annual Hunger Games.

"Jeremiah Chance!" Plop! Whoops there goes my mask. Right there. On the ground. But I'm too stunned to look. Because Jeremiah Chance is also Mr. The-Clearest-Pond-On-A-Sunny-Day. And now I have to kill him because I have to win The Hunger Games.

I put my mask back on. He grins at me. Plop! Uh-oh there it goes again. Today is just not my day… I glare at him and turn to face the audience. What if I die? Whoa where did that thought come from? I crush it with the bigger, dominating thought that says I'm Krystal. I'm strong. I'm gonna win. That right there is a good, strong thought. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jeremiah sizing me up. He looks satisfied. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I thought. I look thin but under my skin, I have a layer of tough muscles. Boy is he gonna be sorry when I kill him in a few days time! No wait! A plan forms in my head. It's small plan. I'm not even sure if it would work! But the more I think about it the bigger the smile on my face gets. Now Jeremiah's worried. So is everyone else in District 1. You can almost feel the shock in the air! Is that Krystal? Smiling? No it can't be… Yes it is District 1. Krystal, you better start warming up your voice!

You've got a Capitol to stun.

**Author's Note: If you read other Hunger Games fafictions, you may notice our two main characters Logan and Krystal are also in "The 18th Annual Hunger Games!" by Jamielah. You should know we didn't steal the characters or ideas, Monica and I created these characters and loaned them to her. We are not stealing anything from her :) here is a link to her story if you want to read it: .net/s/6074270/2/The_18th_Annual_Hunger_Games**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is my chapter (I'm Maddie, don't know if I said that already). This is Logan Lunkenz's day at the reaping. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

And so here I stand. Surrounded by... 200 other guys? I don't know, that's just my terrible math skills. I don't feel like counting, I know I will eventually see the person who is chosen to die in a couple weeks, all for the glorious capital's amusement. And by glorious I mean evil, sadistic, and repulsive. Every year, they pick a boy and a girl to go play in "The Hunger Games" from each district (there are twelve total districts) and they all fight to the death. Only one person gets out alive, except for one exception. Two years ago the two tributes from district 12 both lived. Their names were Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, and to this day I still don't know how I feel about them, I mean, they're alive. Not only did they win the 74th annual Hunger Games, they also won the 75th. They made it through because they 'fell in love' and were going to both commit suicide at the end because they couldn't kill each other. Wimps. "Oh, I love you so much I can't kill you! Kill me instead!" Seriously! Just one of you kill the other so you can live! That's what I'd do. Kill her before she kills me. Yet they both lived. The Capitol loves suffering and unhappy endings, so why they let them live I have no idea. And what if this year the last two tributes don't get to both live? That's their problem. All I know is if I'm picked my only goal is to keep myself alive.

But, is it worth it to win? I mean, you're rich afterwords. You can do almost anything it seems like. But you have to live with something that can drive you down a dark hole you can't get yourself out of. You have to live with the guilt that you are part, if not fully, responsible for 23 other deaths. Not are they only deaths, but child deaths. None will have a chance to live to their full potential, not that the capital gives them anything to look forward to. You do what your parents did before you and what their parents did before them. If I am not chosen, I don't know if I'll even need to work. My family is rich, something rare for our district. I'm not allowed to talk about it though, it's because my father works for the Capital as a spy, making sure the district doesn't try to start an uprising. Because of this he gets paid loads of money. My family doesn't see any problem with this, except me. I know someday it will backfire and I don't know what will happen. We just keep our cover story that we received an inheritance or something. No one is smart enough to know the better anyway.

I know my name won't be called. I know my sisters' name won't be called, and I know my brother won't be called. It was part of the spying contract, we get money and no chance at having to die. Again, I don't understand the Capital. The could just force him to do it, but they're giving him all these benefits, there has to be a catch somewhere. I guess they just trust him. Or maybe he's doing more than jut spying. The 'our child won't be picked' thing still baffles me. I mean, my other siblings are good but then there's me. I am a pretty terrible person, and I intend to be. I am rude, and manipulative, and frankly, I just don't care. Except for my best friend Audrie. I am never rude to her, I don't try to manipulate her, and I'm five thousand times a better person around her. How she made it passed my wall of hatred toward the human race confuses me. All the sudden, there she was, sitting by me at lunch when I used to sit alone, walking home from school when I used to walk unaccompanied. Then, the next thing I know we're hanging out at each others houses and sneaking around after dark to go hop the district fence. I don't know what I would do with out her

"And now, the girl who will be a tribute to this year's hunger games! Audrie Lee!" Effie Trin-something calls out. Suddenly, I fall to my knees and terror makes its way through my whole system as I scream out a blood curdling "No".

I don't know what came over me, but I somehow bolted my way to the stage, and before Effie could finish saying the boy tribute's name I say I volunteer.

"Wow! Two years ago Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her sister, and now you're volunteering for someone you may not even know! How wonderful, the spirit of the games is passing on!" Effie sounds so happy to know we will probably both die. I never considered the fact that Audrie's name could be called, it never crossed my mind. And I never thought in a million years I would volunteer to die for someone else.

Well this changed my plan. I always thought I would only keep myself alive. I wouldn't care about anyone else, maybe just pretend to be an ally but then kill everyone. But now I'm competing against my best friend. I might have to kill her if the Capitol says we both can't live. She's smart, we both are. We know how to use people and manipulate them to get what we want, we might actually have a shot at winning this. Although the odds are stacked against us, we could possibly win. Now I know how Peeta and Katniss must have felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is Monica's chapter! Please review! :)**

Me and Jeremiah are pulled into separate rooms. Emphases on pulled.

"Excuse me, I know how to walk! Plus does it look like I'm going anywhere?" I yelled at my guide as I snatched my arm out of his massive hand. The guy was like a giant! He just looked at me.

"What? Don't you know how to talk?"

"From the sound of your voice honey, you're the one who doesn't know how to talk." Ouch, that hurt.

"I really don't think that's your place to say that." I mumbled. He laughed. "Hey you asked!" He shot a quick smile at me and opened the big oak door in front of me.

"Good luck." He whispered. Ok so maybe he's not all bad…

My family came is first. "Came in" is an understatement though. More like "burst in sobbing and yelling, all trying to hug me at once. Well… Catherine didn't. I don't need this! Don't they realize that I'm going to win? I look at them all again. "I guess not…" I mumbled to myself.

"Krystal, wear this as your token ok?" Rosia asked me. Rosia's so sweet I told myself. At the age of 7, she has nothing to worry about except her older sister dying. Which won't happen! I told myself firmly. My older sister, Catherine, is 20. She has nothing to worry about at all. She doesn't even like me! She says I'm wasting my life just sitting in my room thinking all day. I think that she thinks I'm mentally ill and I know my mom thinks so. I look at what little Rosia has tied around my wrist. It's the prettiest diamond bracelet I've ever seen! Yet strangely familiar… "But mama!" I cried out, "This is your special bracelet that Nana gave to you!" My voice is getting better already I noted.

"Yes Krystal. It's passed down to the daughter that needs it the most. Each wearer has scratched her initials into it. They will give you strength." I don't believe her. Letters give me strength? Please. But I make a show of admiring it for them. I see Catherine's face from the corner of my eye. She wanted this bracelet. What a jealous little brat! I'm off to go kill 23 other people for no reason other then the Capitols entertainment and she thinks she needs the bracelet more then me?

"Your time is up!" a voice calls through the door. More hugs and kisses from mom and Rosia and they're gone. Though I did see mom glare pointedly at Catherine. The thing with Catherine though… She just glares back. I started to stand up because who else would want to see the pretty girl with the messed up voice? I'm guessing no one.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Giant asked as he saw me stand up.

"Well… I'm pretty sure no one else wants to see me. I don't really have much of a social life…" I shouldn't have to tell this stuff to a complete stranger!

Then I heard him say "Go on in." Weird, I thought. Who else would want to see me?

"Umm… Hello?" She always had such a small, quiet voice.

Her name is Marissa. Her whole family died. She's even more messed up then me! Her dad disappeared. Then her mom died from depression. It was just her and her 3 other sisters for a little while, but then her oldest sister got picked for the Hunger Games. She didn't make it. Then her other sister… And then her other sister. Now she's alone. It's a rare story in our district. It's much more common in, say, District 12. Now that's a sad district if I ever saw one!

"You're going to win Krystal. I know you are! I can feel it…" She swiftly hugged me, then left without another word. That was weird… But like I said, she's messed up.

Now visiting time was over. Finally! I don't need people looking at me like I'm already dead. Don't they realize I'm coming back? Oh no… Back with Jeremiah. But I have to talk to him… It's all part of the plan.

I walk up to him, faintly smiling and say "Hard day huh?" He looks at me, surprised.

"When did you start talking to me? Actually, when did you start talking at all?" Well how very rude! Smile gone, mask on. He backtracks, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…"

I gave him the smallest of smiles before stepping on the train. The inside is common to me. Overstuffed couches, beautifully painted walls, soft, thick carpet, but I saw it from the eyes of someone form a poor district. They were living the dream now! I went to sit on the couch. Jeremiah sat next to me, maybe a bit too close…

I start to think about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. And Cato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Maddie here. This is my chapter, hope you like it. Please review and give me feedback. :) Monica's chapter coming soon so subscribe for an alert so you'll know when it's up! :) Also anonymous reviews ARE allowed so anyone who reads this can review! Thanks! :)**

I'm led into a room. It has no windows, but it does have a couch an a chair. This is where I say goodbye to everyone I love. I'll probably never see them again. I wonder who's going to visit me? Anyone? I'm such a jerk, I bet it'll only be my family.

"Logan?" my dad says as he walks in with the rest of my family.

"Hey" I replied. I don't know what to say. How do I say goodbye? 'I know I'll never see you again so I just want to say I love you'. I guess that is it.

"I love you guys, don't be sad if I go because I'll be waiting in heaven for you guys. Just always no I love you all." I say. I feel terrible. They're all crying and hugging me, and here I stand emotionless. I don't want them to remember me crying. I'm Logan Lukenz. I don't cry.

"We love you to!" My father shouts as the guards push him out. Well guess I'm gonna sit here for the rest of the twenty minutes. Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Hi Logan" Ms. Lee, Audrie's mom comes in. Oh my God, if Audrie doesn't come back she'll have no one. Ms. Lee must realize this too, she's been crying.

"Hi Ms. Lee, what are you doing here?" I asked. She was the last person I expected. Why isn't she with Audrie? I'm pretty sure Audrie will have no other visitors also.

"I know what you're doing for her. I came to thank you. You have no idea how much she loves you, you're the only person she's gotten close with besides me. You know I'm the only person she's had, besides you. I wanted to thank you for always being there for her. I'll be praying you two make it to the end." And with that Ms. Lee stood up. I didn't know what to say. Before she could leave I stand up and give her a hug.

"You're welcome." And she's gone. I know she'll keep her word and pray for us. I just hope it's enough.

I have some time left over to think. Then it hits me. I'm going to win. I will fight to the death and I will win. But, I will win _**WITH**_ Audrie. She's not going to die. Neither of us. We will win. I'm sure every one of the tributes are thinking they will win. But they're wrong. I will personally kill them so Audrie doesn't have to live with the guilt.

Hmmm what skills do I have? I can think on my feet and get me out of any situation. I can manipulate anyone, and so can Audrie. If given the chance the two of us could be world class con-artists. That's our role in these games. Gain people's trust and kill them when their back is turned. I can get inside anyone's head and make them do what I want. It takes no effort either. Words are magic with me. Oh the fun I'll have.

Just the thought of people thinking they'll beat us cracks me up! Silly people. What an idiot you are to think you can out smart us! I wonder how I'll convince Audrie to do this plan? I can't manipulate her like everyone else... I wonder why...

"Times up lets go!" The guard tells me. Finally! Hopefully now I can talk to Audrie. I bet she's mad. She probably is furious that I volunteered. I had a free pass to not die and I practically ripped it up and threw it out. I have nothing to lose except my best friend. It's worth it.

I got on the train not seeing Audrie yet. I was shown to my room to get comfortable and settled in. I think it'll be a week before we get to the Capitol. I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I'm almost asleep when I hear a pounding at the door. My blinds are closed and my room is nearly pitch black except for the alarm clock on my nightstand. Did I sleep through dinner? No, it's only four o'clock. Why is someone disturbing me? I walk over to the door and mid-pound I open the door, and almost hit in the face by Audrie's furious fist. She let herself in and sat down cross legged on my bed and gave me the death glare. I knew I was in trouble.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked. She whispered it but I could hear the venom in it.

"What are you talking about?" I knew what she was talking about. Why I gave up my get out of jail free card.

"Why did you volunteer?" She said it like a statement as she stared at the floor, "it was my name called not yours". She knows why.

"I don't know. It just happened and it's too late to do anything else." I lay back on my bed and cover my face with my hands. She still sits in the same position and so do I. I'm not sure how long we stayed like this, but Effie came to my room and opened the door.

"There you two are! Why don't you have the lights on? Well anyway it's time for dinner, come along". The last thing I want to do is eat but there's no use in arguing. Audrie and I walk down the hall and follow Effie, listening to her ramble on. "Tonight you get to meet Katniss and Haymitch! What an honor. Haymitch is the oldest district 12 tribute alive and as you know Katniss has one the last two years! Peeta is at the Capitol on his own accord. You won't get to meet him before you get to the games, sorry about that. You'll get to meet him after you win though!" After we win. Yes, we will win.

We walked into the dining room. It was six o'clock. We sat down next to eachother and stood right back up as Haymitch, Katniss, and someone I'd never met before walked in. I shook Haymitch's hand, and gave Katniss a hug. I also shook the strangers hand. Katniss spoke for all three.

"Hi, I'm Katniss. This is Haymitch and my friend Gale. We'll be guiding you through he games. Now shall we eat?" She sat down and whispered to Gale. He nodded his head. Then she told something to Haymitch. What does she have to say to them she can't say to me or Audrie? We have to trust her. I may not like her, but I have to pretend like I do, I mean, she's alive after competing against 47 other people practically. She deserves respect.

"I just want to say good luck to you both. Although you won't need it." She said. What is that supposed to mean!

"What?" Audrie asks simply. I agree though. What? Katniss says nothing more on the subject and we all talk about nothing as we eat. The train stops for the night, I'm not sure why since we need to be at the Capitol in a few days. Whatever.

On my way back to my room, I run into Gale. He smiles at me and I smile back as he passes, and he grabs my arm and tells me to follow him. We go down a few halls and through some doors and find ourselves outside the train. Why did he bring me here?

"I know why you volunteered. You love Audrie don't you?" Right on the nose, Gale. I nod my head slightly. "So I'm here to tell you I know how you feel. Look around. Do you see any cameras? Anywhere at all? How about any bugs?" He's serious. I shake my head. "You're wrong. Don't move your head. There are four cameras aimed at us right now. Do you understand we're constantly being watched? I'm telling you this because you need to know. Come with me" he started whispering somewhere in the conversation. He's right. They are watching. He led me to the roof of the train.

"This is a safe spot. Anything you want to say to Audrie you can say here where they aren't watching or listening. And since they don't know I can tell you what's happening. Haymitch, Katniss, and I are planning the revolt. You and Audrie are now part of it. Remember when Katniss said you don't need any luck? You don't. I want you to go along like we never had this conversation. But you need to cooperate with us, do what we say. Do you want to know why I'm doing this? Why I'm following all of Katniss' orders? Because I love her. And You love Audrie too. Wouldn't you follow her if she needed you? Do you want to know why I'm here instead of Peeta? Because she left him. And he was taken by force to the capitol. And we are going to rescue him along with the rest of Panem." He turned and walked away back into the warm train. I understood everything he just told me. And I will do what he says. Because I love Audrie Lee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is Monica's chapter. Questions will be answered! :) Please review!**

See, Cato was the male District 1 tribute 74th Hunger Games. But Katniss and Peeta killed Cato. Well maybe they didn't, but they won those Hunger Games so it's their fault Cato died! And then they went and won the 75th Hunger Games too! They were in it twice because every 25 years, the game designers add a twist to the Hunger Games. Last year, they threw all the survivors back in. But something happened in there… No one has seen Peeta or Katniss since then. Good riddance! Maybe they died where ever they went! That's what they get for killing Cato…

Cato was the only person I had. I never talked to him, of course, but he always talked to me. I'm a good listener. (Haha! Get it? Because I don't talk…ya…) The point is, we were close. Peeta shouldn't even have lived! At the end of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta were they only two left in the arena. They didn't want to live without each other so they tried to kill them selves at the exact same time. The Capitol called them both out so they both lived. Awwww such a cute story! That makes you want to puke!

Cato should be talking up there… I thought. Not What's-His-Face. After he's done telling us that we're gonna win (I know), we go back to our rooms to wait for dinner. I decide to take a long, hot shower. I love those. It gives me time to think… I heard a pounding on my door.

"Krystal! Come out for dinner!" Some girl calls.

"Does it sound like I'm done with my shower?" I snapped back.

"Well…no. But…"

"Then I'm coming. Beat it!" She walked away. Good.

"Krystal please come out. We need to talk. I mean all of us not like us us…ummmm…" What on Earth is he doing in my room?

"Jeremiah! Get out of my room! That's why it's my room!" I'm so unbelievably mad at him!

"I'm sorry! They sent me to get you!"

"Why are you still here?" Get out! Get out! Get OUT! I turn off the water and I don't hear him. I decide that I need to go eat with everyone else. I quickly make myself presentable and go to sit down at the table.

I pile food on to may plate. I need to fatten myself up a bit. If I go hungry in the arena my body can eat up the extra fat I've accumulated. Easy right? Wrong. The foods are so rich that I can't eat to much of it. That's ok. After a few weeks I'll get used to it. I seenow that the Capitol has been holding their food back from even District 1! Maybe we should stop giving them diamonds and what not.

"So, do we have a game plan yet?" I ask.

"Ah, you do speak!" He did not just say that to me! He. Did. NOT!

"Listen Mr. Whatever! You don't even know me!" This is good, I thought. My voice was getting stronger with every word. " Frankly, you shouldn't even be here! If Katniss hadn't killed Cato…" My voice went away. I made him mad. That was the point of course, but now I felt a little guilty. What's happening to me?

"If Cato should be here then why wasn't he able to kill small, under trained runts from District 12? Tell me! I'd like to know." His voice was deadly quiet. And his face… Wow. If looks could kill…

"I don't know…" It was barely a whisper.

"Louder." Was all he said.

"I don't know."

"Louder!"

"I don't know!"

I said LOUDER!"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" We were screaming by now. He sat down with a suddenly calm look on his face.

"That's what I thought. My name's Tyson by the way. Not Mr. Whatever ok?"

I just now realized that I was crying. Silent tears falling down my face into my food… I nodded and sat back down. Everyone else continued the conversation as if nothing happened. I couldn't stop crying! I've never cried in my life! Even when Cato died! So why am I crying now?

Jeremiah moved his chair closer to mine. "You ok?" He asked in an almost irresistible voice.

Almost.

"Yes… No… I don't know." I was getting tired. I couldn't think straight.

"Act tired. I'll get you out of here." Easy, I thought to myself. I slumped back in my chair and closed my eyes.

"Me and Krystal are beat. We're going to bed. See you tomorrow morning!" I could hear the smile in his voice. I started to picture what it would look like… Then stopped. The chair was gone. I peaked out through a slit in my eye. Jeremiah was carrying me!

He leaned close "Go with it." He whispered. His breath was warm in my ear… STOP! I got close to Cato, he died! I was close with my dad and… Well I don't know if he died. Where's that thought? I am Krystal. I am strong. I'm gonna win. There we go!

I jumped out of Jeremiahs' arms. "I can walk fine thanks!" I snapped in a hushed voice.

"Fine by me. See you tomorrow." Then he kissed me. It was so fast I didn't even see it coming! He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me. He looked smug. NO!

I got close to his ear and whispered is a deadly voice, "Listen Jeremiah! I would not try that if I were you! I'm going to kill you in a few days and if you do something like that again I will personally make sure you're the first to go." I shoved him away and turned around. I did see his face though. He's scared now! Just as I planned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is Maddie's chapter. Don't know if you know, but trying to write like your a guy is really hard for a girl to do sometimes so please cut me some slack if Logan is a little too girly, LOL :) Please review and tell me what you think, even a simple "update soon" or ":)" would make my day :)**

I stare as Gale leaves me on top of the train. He's pretty cool. I wonder if Audrie knows, would Katniss tell her? Does Katniss know how Gale feels? So many questions. I think for a while and decide to make my way to my room. On the way I pass Katniss' room and hear murmuring. I peak through the crack and see her and Gale whispering.

"How did she react?" Gale whispers. He must be talking about Audrie.

"She took it well. She loves him too but won't say it. Do you think the capitol will really let this happen? I mean they let Peeta and I slide but they know we were an act! These two are real." Katniss sounds worried. First she was so confident we'd make it through, now it's lie she's backtracked.

"They will. Trust me Haymitch made the arrangements. Logan I know you're listening so I hope you remember everything you've heard. And remember this: 17." Gale started in a whisper but ended up talking at normal level.

"Ok" I whisper and am on my way. Why does everyone have to be so cryptic all the time? I'm going to find Audrie. But I'm not going to tell her anything. There are so many places in this train, and after getting lost a few times I find Audrie's room. I knock quietly on the door.

"Katniss? Come in" I barely heard her. I opened the door even though I'm not Katniss. She's sitting on the edge of her bed staring out the window into the night, her back to the door. She has the light on her nightstand on, barely illuminating her room. I feel like I should leave. But instead I go sit on the floor next to her legs and look out her window at the moon. Comfortable silence. I look over at the clock, which reads 10:23pm. She sinks down next to me on the floor and continues to look outside. It was an awkwardly small space, my back was up against the side of her bed and my knees bent up close to my chest because of how close the window was to the bed. The whole wall was a large window, and we could see out but no one could see in. Judging by the landscape we were on a mountain facing a valley of trees and shorter mountains. The sky was amazing. It filled most of our view. Thousands of stars were looking at us. If I could just take Audrie and escape and not have to face the capitol I would.

I completely forgot Audrie was with me until I heard her sniff. She was trying to hard not to cry, her eyes were teary and red, her jaw was quivering. I looked back at the sky.

"What's wrong?". The volume I said that at couldn't even qualify as a whisper it was so quiet, but she heard.

"What isn't?" she said at the same level. We sat in silence for a bit longer. She silently stood up and crawled onto her bed and got under the covers. I sat there and thought. I looked at the alarm clock. 11:42. Would it be weird if I stayed longer? I don't care. If I might die in the next few days I can spend my time the way I want. Ugh my legs hurt. I stood up and stretched, and looked over at Audrie. She was under the covers and staring blankly out the window. I went to the other side of her bed and climbed over and sat next to her. She didn't move.

"We're going to win". I said. It's true.

"No, if we have any shot, only one gets out alive. That's not winning." She said.

"Katniss thinks they'll extend the rule to us." I hope.

"How do you know?" She rolled over and looked at me.

"I heard her talking to Gale."

"I won't kill anyone."

"I'll do it. I have it all thought out. We're going to be con-artists. You know how to manipulate people and so do I. I can have people eating out of the palm of my hand, and you can too. We'll befriend people and then I'll slowly take care of them. We both know how to think on our feet and can get out of any situation. We're smarter then the others. We'll win." That made her think. I hope she goes along with it.

"Ok." She said and rolled over to look at the stars. That was easy. "But the capitol won't let both of us win." She so pessimistic. "And I won't be the winner."

"Don't say that! I volunteered my LIFE so we would BOTH survive! So don't you go down this dark pessimistic path and think you're not going to live because we ARE going to live! Ok? That's what people look for, the week one's that don't try. You're not one of them. We are going to live." I tried to keep my voice a low murmur, and it was hard. She didn't get the message.

"Well sorry! I just know that every year 22-23 people die! The odds are so against us! You need to stop being so optimistic!" I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it. But I do.

"You need to think about what I said and what my plan is because you know I'm right and we are going to make it out alive. Sit up and talk to me!" So she did.

"We have no incentive to win! Nothing to live for! We have our families but they can live without us! We mean nothing to anyone! Do you understand that? We have no friends! It's only us!" She started crying.

"Come with me." I dragged her out of her bed and started to walk out the door. I glanced at the clock. 12am.

"Where are we going? It's midnight! People are sleeping!" she is so reluctant to go.

"Somewhere they can't hear us." I said. Thankfully I remembered the way Gale took me up here.

"The capitol has cameras and mics watching and listening to everything we do. I have something to tell you. Sit down with me" I instruct. "You said no one will miss us. No one will notice us being gone? Well listen to this. I'm not allowed to tell you this. I can't tell anyone, and now you can't either because I trust you more than anyone to not tell this secret." I can't believe what I'm doing.

"What are you talking about?" She knows something's up.

"I'm just going to say it. My dad is a spy for the Capitol. He makes sure there are no plans of uprisings and that if there are the people responsible will be executed. And you know what? Katniss, Haymitch, and Gale are planning a whole country revolution. And I'm going to help them, and so are you."

**Author's Note: Follow Monica on twitter! .com/jdbieberplanet**

**Also Logan and Krystal also appear in another story! Here is (hopefully) a working link to "The 18th Annual Hunger Games!" by Jamielah .net/s/6074270/1/The_18th_Annual_Hunger_Games**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is Monica's chapter. Enjoy!**

Pounding on the door… Again. What's wrong with knocking?

"Whaaaaaaat?" I groaned, still drowsy.

"We just arrived at the Capitol. Get up!" That was Tyson for sure.

"What happened to breakfast?" I was very hungry…

"Your fault for sleeping in now GET UP!" He walked away. Good lord that boy had a temper! He probably just screamed at everyone until their ears were bleeding and they died from loss of blood of from going deaf. That's a possible strategy…

I got dressed quickly. When I walked outside into the beautiful sunshine I saw Jeremiah looking at me wearily, afraid I would send more death threats his way. I smiled sweetly and wave at him for fun. He's very confused, the poor boy! But hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Why are you standing around? We have stuff to do!" It was Tyson… Again. I'm not going to get a break from him until I get into the dreaded arena I bet…

I smiled sweetly again, "Because I don't know where to go." even though my smile was pretty, my voice had a hint of venom telling him that I didn't forgive him for last night.

"You're going to go see your stylist. Go through that door over there." When I got through the door I was immediately attacked by my styling team. They ushered me into a chair and got to work. They got rid of every stray hair on my body and let me tell you getting hair ripped from your skin is not a pleasant feeling! Then they washed my hair, even though it was already clean, and put a small layer of make-up on my face. I was tempted to wipe it off. I really, really don't like make-up…

Then a tall man, probably in his 30's, walked through the door. "You 3 may leave now." He said. As soon as they were gone he told me to stand up. He circled me for a minute or so then said, "You're very beautiful you know. Your eyes are going to match you outfit perfectly, a bonus I didn't count on. By the way my name is Jason."

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled.

He left to go get my outfit. I hope it wasn't something that made me look like an idiot… He came back in with the prettiest dress in the existence of all the dresses in Panem. Yup, that pretty! The fabric was the exact color of my eyes. But the fabric wasn't the pretty part. The whole dress was covered in every precious stone I've ever known of and a few others. They were small pieces of, say, and emerald to make one large emerald. If you looked at it one way, it looked like piles and piles of diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires… I could go on an on. If you looked at it another way, it looked like a pile of giant, shimmering gems. I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked.

I looked at him, mouth still open, and said, "I love it! It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!"

"That's quite a compliment coming from someone who lives in District 1!" He laughed. He placed me in front of a full length mirror and slipped the dress over my head. It must've weighed at least 50 pounds!

"It's not the lightest dress, I'll admit." He laughed again.

"Oof! I'll say!" I smiled at him. Jason's a pretty ok person.

He sat me down and went to work on my make-up. "We're focusing on bringing out the color blue. Because that's the color of your eyes and though diamonds are clear for the most part, they're also slightly blue tinted." After he put on my make-up, he drew small diamonds by the corner of my right eye.

I went to look in the mirror. The effect of the shimmery make-up and the dress made me sparkle and shine every time I moved. Just like a precious stone. I turned around and hugged Jason. "Thank you." I whispered.

He hugged me back. "You're very welcome. Now go knock em' down!" I was determined to.

The first thing I saw when I walked out of the beauty building was Jeremiah. Not because I was looking for him! Because he was standing right in front of the door! So close I practically ran him over. He took a few steps back to look at what I was wearing and his mouth dropped open. I didn't know that even happened!, I thought to myself.

"It's rude to stare you know." I informed him.

"Right! Well umm… Oh ya! We gotta go. You know… Over there. Umm with the horses…" He had me just then at horses. See, I love, love, love horses! I don't know why. I guess… They're always calm. And sometimes I just need to calm down. I'm getting better at it though. I walked up to pet the horses. They were beautiful! They were white and so clean they appeared to be glowing from the inside. Their reins were made of the same light blue fabric with small diamonds lining them. Same with our cart, though it wasn't made of fabric. I went to go look at the other horses. I noted that no one else was moving from cart to cart… But no one was stopping me so I kept going. When I reached the District 12 horses my breath was taken away. They were black. Like the darkest time of night. They were beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around. It was the male tribute for District 12. I could tell because hid outfit made it look like he was on fire every time he moved.

"I'm just looking at the horses. I love horses…"I said. I smiled at him but quickly looked away when I saw he was giving me the death stare.

"Leave." He wasn't asking me to go. He was commanding me.

"Logan she's just looking-" That was the female tribute. I liked her way better then Logan. He gave her a silencing stare. "Sorry." She mouthed.

I smiled again. "It's ok. I think we're getting ready to go anyways. Good luck! Bye!" I could feel his glare drilling holes into the back of her head. She could feel him going through her memories… NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I turned around and glared right back at him. Forget Jeremiah. This guy's going down first along with his girlfriend. I saw the look her gave her. It was to make her be quiet, but it was also full of love. That's going to ruin them. Just like it ruined Katniss and Peeta. She took his hand and turned him around to face her. She was telling him to cut it out. I felt immense satisfaction. I walked back to the District 1 cart.

"What happened over there?" Jeremiah asked. He looked worried.

"Nothing! You worry too much! Just relax. We're here for pampering right now." I start to step on the cart, but he grabs my hand and pulls me back down."You think we're here to get pampered? Do you really think that? Krystal listen to me! We're here to die! You got that? Die!" Jeremiahs voice was barely a whisper.

"No Jeremiah, you listen to me! I'm not here to die! I'm here to win and to me you're just another obstacle that's blocking me from my goal. Don't think I'll let you live just because you think I'm beautiful or because you're from my District!" He let go of my hand. I took a deep breath, put my smile back on, and stepped on the cart. The heavy doors opened in front of us and the horses started moving. I smiled bigger. Then the crowd erupted in cheers. I did a curtsy (which made the crowd cheer louder) and started waving. White roses were thrown at me. I caught them all and yelled thank you in the general direction of the rose. After we had done our round we waited for everyone else to arrive. District 1 had the loudest cheers by far. No one was as charming as I was. This game was easy. I'm for sure going to win.

**Author's Note: Please review! Follow Monica & I on twitter! jdbieberplanet**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Maddie's chapter. This is my favorite chapter ;) For our story, pretend that ***_**spoiler alert for Catching Fire***_** District 12 wasn't destroyed and that Peeta & Katniss made it to the end of the 75****th**** Games w/o being taken out early & that Peeta was still taken by the Capitol. Confusing, I know. Please review! Anonymous reviews allowed, so EVERYONE can review! :)**

Finally the last day on the train. I woke up around nine and went to have breakfast. Everyone seemed tired and mentally exhausted from the plans to over turn the Capitol. I sat and ate slowly, thinking. I'm not going to worry any more. Life truly is too short to worry. I'm going to do whatever my gut tells me. Why not?

I finished and walked to my room. I started packing up my things when Audrie came in and sat on my bed. She turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. I sat cross legged on the floor and packed, glancing up to watch the screen once in a while. When I finished I continued to sit on the floor. I started day dreaming of what's going to happen when we are the last two tributes standing. We'll be celebrities of the whole country, like Katniss and Peeta. We'll tour. We'll have a life of luxury for the rest of our lives. And we will take down the Capital with our power.

I snapped out of my day dream when I'm struck in the head with a pillow. Audrie is standing on my bed with the only two pillows in the room. She was ready to fight.

"Its practice for the arena! Bet you can't take me down!" She said. Bet I could! I try to get closer and she smacks me again. And again. And again. So the next time she smacks me I'm going to take a pillow.

When she hits me the next time, I grab on to the pillow and rip it out of her hands. She looked surprised for a moment, but recovered herself and stood in the defense position on my bed. I take my pillow with both hands and as hard as I could smack her with it. She looses her balance and stumbles back, almost falling. I hop on the bed and start hitting her with the pillow. She starts hitting me back. This means war. There's no way either of us could get hurt, and we know it, the worst we could do is break something that belongs to the Capitol. What are they gonna do? Kill us? Ha! I'd like to see them try. We keep hitting each other with pillows and I smack her so hard she fell off the bed. She stood on the floor and hit my legs trying to knock me over. This time I loose my balance and she takes my pillow and runs out into the hall.

I run out to the hall looking for her as I see a pillow fly past my head. I turn around to walk backwards so I can face her and retrieve the pillow behind me. She sees me and gets a funny look in her eye I can't place.

"Logan stop walking backwards! You'll run into the wall!" She's laughing at me. I shake my head. I'm not an idiot, I don't run into walls.

"Logan stop!" Thud! Ow.

"And what happened?" She's mocking me. I glared at her and she continued to smile. "Come on Logan, cat got your tongue? What'd ya do?" I stand up and walk towards her. She takes a step back for every step I come forward. She knows what my plan is. "Come on Logan, answer!" And she turns around and runs, so I chase her. She's still carrying her pillow, I left mine down at the end of the hall.

We both run down the long hall, she realized she was trapped so she ran into her room. I sprinted ahead and while she was at her door I pounced on her and we flew on to the bed. I sat hovering above her and started to tickle her. Ah ha! Her one weakness, I'd remembered! I pinned her down and continued to tickle her, she couldn't stop laughing, and eventually started laughing uncontrollably to the point she was crying. Every time she tried to lift her arms to stop me I'd tickle them again, and couldn't hit me with the pillow. Things seemed to be just a little bit normal right now.

Until she all the sudden had enough power worked up to push me off. I landed on my back on the floor, stunned. Before I could move there she was pinning _me _down, tickling me. Wow, this was embarrassing. Are guys supposed to be just as ticklish as girls? Soon I started crying from laughter. We were both hysterically laughing. Amazing we might die in just a couple days and we're acting like this. At least we aren't suicidal like some tributes are right now.

She rolled off of me and layed on the floor next to me. We both continued to laugh uncontrollably for about five more minutes. Then I tickled her one last time. I rolled towards the door so I could pick myself up and to my horror realize Katniss and Gale had been watching. They burst out laughing as my face turned fire-engine red.

"H-how much did you two see?" I ask quietly, super embarrassed.

"From when you chased her in here, we followed." Katniss answered.

Oh my. I hope they still believe we can win. After our practice fight I don't know what they'll think. We stand in an awkward silence for a minute.

"So who won?" Gale asked. Thanks, Gale. You couldn't let it go, could you?

"I did!" Audrie said as she surprised me with a tickle attack one last time. It scared me and I screamed, it was the last thing I expected. Gale burst out laughing, almost as hard as I was a minute ago. Katniss joined in after seeing his reaction, and so did Audrie. I stood there with my arms pinned to my side so no ticklish spots would be exposed. I waited a minute for them to stop laughing. Just as I would start to say something Gale would erupt in a new set of hysterical laughter & giggles.

Soon he was on his knees laughing, Katniss bent over her knees holding her stomach, I guess it hurt from all the laughing. I didn't laugh at all.

"I'm gonna go eat lunch." I said as I turned to walk down the hall. I heard Katniss tell Gale to get up and follow, and I turned round to see her pulling him up, his eyes were squeezed shut and his face was red. How can you laugh so long at one thing? Well, I know my friend, well sort of friend, Mandy, could. I'd always see her laughing. She never stopped. Gale and her could be best friends.

I went and had a sandwich for lunch. I sat at the table with the rest of them, and he ate in silence. Except, every few minutes a giggle would come from Gale. He won't let me live this down. I went back to my room, picking up my pillows along the way. I shut my door behind me. And as usual Audrie came by. She knocked on my door and I didn't answer. I know I shouldn't be mad but I still am. She tried to let herself in but to her shock discovered I had locked it.

"Sorry!" She yelled. Short, sweet, and to the point.

"No you're not!" I yelled back. Let's see where this leads.

"Yes I am! Come on open the door!" She yelled. There was no reason to yell. But hey, there's no reason for the Hunger Games.

"I know you're not!" I yelled. I tried to keep the grin of satisfaction out of my voice.

"You're an idiot!" She's a good actor, I can't tell if she's actually mad.

"I know you are but what am I?" Oh yes, I am playing that game.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NOW BEFORE I GO DOWN THERE AND TAPE YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!" Haymitch screamed at the top of his lungs. I walked over to the door quietly, but didn't make a sound.

"Logan please open the door Haymitch is coming!" She stage whispered loud enough for me to hear through the door. "He's coming I hear him let me in!" She actually sounds scared. Her nails are tapping frantically on the door. I can see why she's trying to get in my room, her's is at the other end of the hall next to the other hall where Haymitch is (probably) stumbling trying to make his way over here. I decide she's had enough and open my door and pull her in. She got behind me so I could peek my head out the door to see where Haymitch is. I saw him coming around the corner, luckily he didn't see me. I close my door quickly and quietly, then locked it. Just in case Haymitch really is mad.

I sit down with my back against the door, listening as he makes his way down here. I didn't think we were that obnoxious.

"You two are lucky we're pulling you out early! If the other tributes knew the way you guys have tickle fights they'd think you're weak and take you out first! You two better shape up!" I jumped when he hit his fist against the door. What did he mean take us out early? We aren't playing to the end? Well this is interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is Monica's chapter. We've received some comments saying people are confused, don't worry it's all part of "the plan". The characters are out of character, we know. We're just writing this as a summer project, we don't expect to win any writing awards from it hahaha :) So please enjoy the story and review! :D Thanks!  
**

Logan was furious. I could tell by just looking at his face. He glared at me as if it was my fault that District 12 barely got and cheers! Maybe if he smiled a little bit! I hate the world too but at least I can pretend! Whatever.

We were led to a tall building. When we stepped into the elevator, I saw there were 12 floors. One for each district. I'm glad I'm on the first floor up. I can get away from Logan's death stare faster. What's his problem anyways?

"What's up with District 12?" Jeremiah asked me. Always so curious… A little overprotective at times too…

"I've already told you. It's nothing! He's just… Uptight." I said, exasperated. He muttered something then went to sit down to eat. I did the same. I was defiantly able to eat more food this time. That was good.

Tyson sat down. "You did fabulous today keep it up!" I realized I was still in my dress. I stood up to go change. It was way to heavy to just wear around for fun.

"Where are you going?" Jeremiah asked. Ohmigod just leave me alone!

"To take of this 50 pound dress. It's killing me!"

"No don't!"

"Did I not say killing me loud enough? Plus, why do you care?" I saw Tyson trying to hide a smile out of the corner of my eye.

He looked down and said, "Oh it's nothing I just… I like the sparkles. It works for you…" Well this has been lovely, but it's getting awkward now. That's my cue to leave. As fast as I can.

I meant that. I all but booked it out of there. Once in the confines of my room, I roamed to the dresser to scour for decent clothes. I narrowed it down to two choices. One, a soft, floor-length dress. The other, sweats and a T-Shirt. AKA one, stun Jeremiah or be comfy. As much as I'd love to see him pass out, I was tried so I went for option two. Then I walked out to finish the feast.

I noticed that the second I walked in the room Jeremiah quickly looked me over. Probably to make sure no one knifed me or something. Silly boy. Doesn't he realize that I'd take out the person before they could knife me? Heck he's probably going to be my personal body guard in the Games! Ah well, someone will kill him faster that way.

The next few days went by in a flurry of activity. Interviews, training sessions, the whole enchilada. Throughout all this, Jeremiah followed me around like a puppy dog. I could almost see his tail wagging. Pfft…

The night before I was thrown into the mad house, I couldn't sleep so I went up to the roof to get some air. That plan faltered when I noticed someone standing there already. Hard not to miss the tense stance of Logan Lentz. I tried to get out of there as fast and quietly as possible.

"Krystal." He said my name like it was the dirtiest thing to come out of his mouth.

I paused.

"Can we talk?"

He was joking!… Right? He didn't seem to be… I think… So I walked back up the stairs. "Umm… Sure?"

"I'll talk, you listen."

I just nodded.

Now he looked me full in the face. It made both of us uncomfortable, but as hard as I fought his gaze, I just couldn't look away.

"We're alike. We're opposites, but the same. You're from a District of wealth. I'm… not. But I can see you don't want to be here. I don't mean here on this roof, I mean here in the world. You don't want to be alive. I don't know why. You have a perfect life. But trust me, I don't want to be here either. If it wasn't for Aud-" He chocked on the word then glared at me as if to tell me forget I ever said that or you're gonna be in a world of hurt. Note taken. I nodded. "There are things in this world you don't know about and I pray to whoever's looking after us that you never find out. It's a hard burden to bear.

"I don't…" Deep breath "I don't understand what you're trying to say." I said slowly. I was oddly hard for me to talk right now.

He considered this for a minute, then surprise flashed across his face for a second then disappeared. He looked away. "Honestly? Me neither. I just thought… It felt like something I needed to say to you. Something that you needed to know…"

Ok let me straighten things out for you. Normally, I'd tag someone who said that as crazy. But with Logan… With Logan Lentz it was serious. I felt something stir inside me. It feels like something's going to happen… Something big. I opened my mouth to tell him this.

But, SURPRISE! Guess who showed up just then? Yup, Jeremiah Chance ladies and gentlemen!

"I noticed you weren't in your bed and I got worried…" Wow. This is embarrassing. I could even hear a few snickers from Logan.

"I'm a big girl now Jere-bear. I can take care of myself." Good! My voice had the perfect steely edge to it. He ignored it and looked at Logan.

"What's he doing here?" He couldn't just sweep me off my feet and carry me back to my room could he? He has to make everything difficult.

Logan had a strange smile on his face. Almost a smirk but somehow eviler… "Just wishing Ms. Honor good luck for the Hunger Games tomorrow. I have a feeling she's going to need it." He walked away laughing quietly.

"I don't like him…" Jeremiah said to his back.

"I don't care. Let's go back ok?"


	10. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading our story. We wanted to let you know that we are working on the rest of the story, but wanted to explain some things.

I'm sure everyone has already Mockingjay, but if you have not finished it, please do not keep reading this long author's note, and wait for the next chapter because in this chapter we are discussing our feelings of the end of the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

First you should know Monica and I love Gale. We hate Peeta. We hated the end of Mockingjay. Please keep an eye out for a possible story from us about how we feel Gale should have ended up with Katniss. We are extremely upset about Katniss letting Gale go. We felt the need to say this :)

So, moving on. Our story is still being written, don't worry, we're just working out the details to our complicated plan. Our next chapter will be written half by me, half by Monica. It will be a description of the arena. This is a chapter you don't want to miss :)

Please keep reading and enjoy what is to come.

And as always, may the odds ever be in your favor.

Maddie & Monica


End file.
